The prophecies of Asgard
by Luna duSoleil
Summary: Las cosas se ponen dificiles para Harry, una extraña profecía recaera sobre su cabeza, estara capacitado para hacerle frente. H


**

* * *

**

The prophecies of Asgard

* * *

**Prólogo**

_EL lugar era oscuro, y hasta tenebroso, las paredes de piedra goteaban por la humedad y desprendían un olor nauseabundo del que se había acostumbrado, no tenía ventanas y era muy pequeño aunque en la entrada bien que cabía un hombre de pie, pero de ahí se achicaba hasta donde estaba ella; habían bichos y sabandijas que trataban de subirse a su cuerpo, pero con la poca energía había lanzado un hechizo para mantenerlas a rayas, además de que temblaba, pero no sabía si era por el frío o a causa de la fiebre que de seguro le había causado alguna de sus heridas que no se molestaron en curárselas una vez que se las hicieron, no, no se cura a una condenada a muerte por hechicería, estaba empezando a ponerse histérica, pero no por ella, si no por su hijo. La puerta de pronto estalló en mil pedazos pero estos se desintegraron aún antes de que el primero de ellos tocara el suelo, la figura de un hombre que ella conocía entró, era alto y musculoso, tanto que tuvo que agacharse en la pequeña entrada; se dirigió hacia ella en cuanto la vio, teniendo casi que avanzar de cuatro patas para llegar adonde ella encontraba atada a la pared. No le dejó hablar y le aplicó unos hechizos, no se le podía ver la cara por que se encontraba a contra luz, cuando la libero de los pesados grilletes la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, justo cuando se separó de ella para poder verle la cara la escena cambió._

_Se encontraba en un cuarto luminoso, era amplio, sus paredes eran blancas y grandes cortinas del mismo color se mecían con el viento que entraba de las puertas abiertas del balcón, se veía un hermoso lugar por este, grandes zonas verdes, y una cascada de agua a lo lejos, ella abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de un niño cubierto por mantas, estaba tranquilo, como dormido, mientras ella lloraba fuertemente y una angustia le partía el corazón._

_- No es un Adiós, mi vida.- susurró en su frente- es un hasta pronto, nos volveremos a ver.- las lagrimas corrieron con más fuerza cuando le depositó un suave beso en la frente y lo puso en una hermosa habitación que había en el cuarto y salía sin volver a ver hacia atrás._

_El paisaje se puso borroso y cambió otra vez, ahora estaba en lo que parecía un campo de batalla, había unos pocos muertos, que algunos se encargaban de recoger... o de robar... el sol se estaba poniendo, el humo de algunos incendios, y de aceite hirviendo, hacían que el aire estuviese plegado de humo y de sopor, estaba con ropa de combate, y sentía como le escocían algunas heridas, pero ninguna de ellas era tan dolorosa como la que sentía en su corazón, abrazaba llorando el cuerpo del mismo hombre que la había sacado del extraño calabozo, estaba tendido en el suelo con una herida mortal en la espalda y ella abrazaba su gran torso como si la vida se le fuera en ello._

_Los sintió acercarse por detrás, y empezó a acumular la poca energía y magia que tenía, cogió una daga y se hizo una pequeña herida en la mano, tomó la mano del hombre y le hizo otra, el estaba muerto, pero la magia todavía no le había abandonado, unió las manos heridas y empezó un canto, oyó la voz del traidor que ordenaba que la mataran pero era muy tarde, de pronto vio la silueta del traidor detrás del escudo que el hechizo mismo había invocado, temblaba de rabia, gesticulaba airadamente y ella sabía del por que, lo había perdido todo por la codicia del poder, y ahora no podía hacer nada; vio como se acercaba y sonreía, esa sonrisa la hizo perder el control y aunque sabía que eso debilitaría el cántico, lo hizo._

_" Aquí... sobre el cuerpo de mi amado te lo advierto, ni un año durarás para vanagloriarte de tu vileza, ni tu...- dijo mirándolo fijamente-... ni los tuyos-dando un vistazo a los que lo rodaban- aquí maldigo a los malditos, que sufran eternamente una y otra vez cada una de sus siguientes vidas el no haber conseguido por lo que tanto traicionaron hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, y así como la herida traicionera que le quito la vida- dijo sosteniendo fuertemente la mano del hombre- cuando nos encontremos en otra vida, el sufrimiento no acabará hasta que no te maten como la vil rata que eres, Asgard está prohibida para los tuyos- vio como huía el color del rostro del traidor- solo cuando la sangre de la descendencia del verdadero heredero toque su tierra las fronteras se abrirán, esa es mi maldición y mi castigo para los tuyos"_

_EL dolor la consumía pero sabía que era del hechizo, era un hechizo de magia negra, sus propios gritos de dolor la aturdecián hasta que no pudo más y cayó sin soltar la mano, aterrizó acostada sobre su costado al frente de él, ahora le pudo ver la cara era..._

Un grito, su propio grito la despertó de la pesadilla, pesadilla que venía repitiéndose todas las noches desde que comenzaron las vacaciones hacía ya dos semanas, solo que la de esa noche había sido diferente, esta vez había podido verle la cara, estaba segura, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía recordarla, se levantó de la cama y bajó al primer piso, estaba sola, sus padres estaban en una convención en Francia, según tenía entendido, volverían pronto. Se dirigió a la cocina por su merecido chocolate caliente, no sin antes desconectar la alarma, aunque solo parte de la cocina, la noche pasada se había olvidado de hacerlo y la bendita cosa no había parado de chillar- por que se negaba a llamar de otra forma el escándalo que hacía-, no le había dado tiempo cuando oyó los pitidos de aviso de que se iba a disparar la alarma, de correr hasta uno de los armarios del piso de abajo, la casa era muy grande y aún no se acostumbraba.

Sus padres habían dejado de lado las consultas odontológicas y se habían centrado en inventar nuevos equipos odontológicos, que según había visto le estaba aportando muchos dividendos a su familia a juzgar por la nueva casa, aunque claro, según sus padres estaba muy barata debido a que habían matado a alguien en el cuarto de entretenimiento, aparentemente habían entrado a robar y el dueño había intentado frustrar el robo amenazando a los ladrones con un arma, hubo un forcejeo y el arma se disparó matando al dueño de la casa que era un abogado retirado, sus hijos tenían vida propia en otros lugares y se decidieron por vender la casa, cosa que tuvieron problemas ya que la gente era muy supersticiosa y algo hurañas con este tipo de cosas, pero no sus padres, que eran personas de las ciencias y esas payasadas no les afectaba- como ridículamente le dijeron cuando le contaron la historia de la casa, contando que tenían una hija que era bruja-. Por lo que ahora vivía en una casa de dos pisos, con un ático, un gran sótano, un cuarto grande principal y tres principales normales, todos con baño privado, otras tres habitaciones más pequeñas sin baño, piscina y casa de piscina que habían transformado en casa para huéspedes para cuando los hijos del antiguo dueño lo visitasen así que se había tenido que mudar a un nuevo vecindario.

Cuando tuvo listo su chocolate caliente observó el reloj, aun y cuando sabía que hora estaba marcando… las 3:20 de la madrugada, las pesadillas comenzaban siempre a las 3:00am en punto y aunque se preguntaba si tal vez era algo que le quería transmitir un mensaje, todavía era muy difuso para poder entenderlo, tal vez en unas semanas podría deducir que era lo que pasaba. Los sueños, habían empezado como vistazos, nada muy concreto que la levantaba inquieta y como si hubiese corrido kilómetros, luego empezó a ver las imagines con más claridad, aunque las cosas no mejoraron por que ya no solo veía si no que sentía el dolor, la ansiedad y el miedo.

No fue hasta finales de la semana anterior que vio algo más que las imagines del calabozo y del cuarto blanco, pero esto había sido algo que hubiera preferido no verlo, los olores de la sangre y la carne quemada le rondaban aún después de despierta, y el dolor… no solo el de las heridas, aún ahora después de tener rato despierta el solo recordar la imagen del joven en sus brazos hacía que se le encogiera el corazón. Ahh... si por que era ella la del sueño, estaba algo más alta y desarrollada, el pelo lo tenía mucho mejor que la mata de cabello enmarañado que tenía ella, pero era ella, estaba segura, solo con unos años de más.

Esos sueños le estaban agotando la paciencia, había leído cuanto libro encontraba acerca de los sueños, y la única solución era que estaba viviendo vistazos de una vida pasada. Por la ropa tendría que ser alrededor de 1400, pero le faltaba averiguar más. De pronto un encabezado del periódico que estaba sobre el desayunador le llamó la atención. Leyó la nota que traía una foto.

"_Las piezas extraídas del lugar de excavación serán llevadas al Museo Británico para su exhibición"_

El artículo era acerca de la excavación que se llevaba a Cabo en algún lugar de E. Sussex, al sur del país. Habían estado excavando para hacer unas mejoras a una Iglesia y se encontraron con unas cuevas con objetos que databan al siglo 15. Hermione se quedó mirando la foto detenidamente salía un joven alzando cuidadosamente una espada que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió, un ruido a su espalda le hizo volverse y toparse con la nueva adquisición de su papá, suspiró, de verdad que sus padres se habían vuelto algo excéntricos. Era un leopardo de las nieves adolescente, era como un gatito grande, era extremadamente juguetón y parecía que se había encariñado con ella por que la seguía a todos lados, excepto cuando salía de la casa, su papá le había puesto Leo, algo sarcástico considerando que ella era una "leona".

Se acercó a ella para frotarse en sus piernas. Ella inconscientemente lo acaricio detrás de las orejas y río al recibir por respuesta un ronroneo y sin querer recordó cuando lo conoció. A ella casi le dio un paro cardiaco cuando lo vio, un par de Auror la escoltaron hasta la casa desde Hogwarts, y después de despedirlos en la puerta, al volverse se topó con dos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, decir que había gritado un poco era quedarse corto, había lanzado tal alarido, que el pobre felino había ido a esconderse debajo de una mesa y la miraba acusadoramente, sus padres habían entrado inmediatamente a la habitación, su madre había corrido a ver que era lo que tenía al verla tan aterrada, pero su padre había adivinado a razón y le hacía señas a Leo para que saliera debajo de la mesa. Su padre orgulloso le había dicho que ese era su nuevo "hermanito". Y le había animado a tocarlo, por supuesto que ella pasó todo el día huyéndole al gran animal- según ella, considerando que todavía le faltaba por crecer- hasta que al final se animó a acariciarle el lomo- aunque lo hizo como un robot- y desde ahí se hicieron inseparables.

Salió de sus recuerdos al ver que Leo ponía la pata en la imagen que ella veía, de los objetos de la excavación, se quedó mirando fijamente la foto, sintió como todo desaparecía todo le daba vuelta excepto la foto, de pronto todo dejó de dar vueltas y se sintió extrañamente bien cuando le dijo a Leo.

- El sábado, el sábado voy a ir al Museo, Leo.- le dijo sin dejar de mirar la foto y empezando a acariciarle otra vez- el sábado…- murmuró

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

No tan lejos de ahí, en una pequeña habitación, un joven se levantaba después de una pesadilla, el sudor recorría gran parte de su cuerpo, se encontraba todavía desorientado, el grito de una persona le resonaba en la cabeza, era un grito de advertencia pero siempre un dolor extremo lo obligaba a despertarse y nunca recordaba que soñaba, lo peor no era eso si no que el dolor le continuaba aún después de despierto, claro… que en menor medida, sabía ya por experiencia que no podría dormirse pronto así que se levantó para refrescarse la cara.

Salió al pasillo y se dirigió al baño, pero estaba doblando la esquina cuando un gran lobo blanco le salió al paso, este le miraba fijamente. El joven hizo el propio de hablar pero tan rápido como apareció, desapareció, el muchacho se restregó los ojos pensando que había sido una ilusión, ateniéndose a la falta de sueño y al ejercicio que había estado haciendo últimamente cortesía de sus tíos, la pesadilla le atormentaba todavía así que tal vez por eso su mente le estaba jugando malos ratos, se mojó la cara en cuanto llegó al lavado, le escocía el hombro, se quitó la camiseta y descubrió una herida pequeña, era como si se hubiera quemado con algo, respiró profundo evitando asustarse y trató de recordar si se había golpeado- o lo habían golpeado- en esa zona, pero no pudo hacerlo, se curó la herida con lo primero que encontró y decidió que le preguntaría a Hermione si sabía algo acerca de sueños que pasaban en parte en realidad, por lo menos estaba seguro que el maldito zombie- como le decía de cariño a Voldemort- no tenía nada que ver por que no le dolía la cicatriz y no se sentía raro, siempre que Voldemort entraba a su mente, le dejaba con mucho frío- además de que la cabeza se le quería partir en dos- pero estas pesadillas, le dejaban alterado, con miedo, aunque sabía que no era miedo de él, era como una preocupación y una ansiedad terrible.

Se secó con cuidado con una toalla y decidió irse para tratar de dormir, le esperaba un arduo trabajo y tenía que tener las energías necesarias o si no se desmayaría, no le habían dado de comer por algo que la ballena de su primo le había culpado- cosa que ya no se acordaba y que de seguro había sido su primo el verdadero culpable- y sin su padrino para defenderlo- se encontraba en una misión desde hacía semanas- sus tíos se estaban pasando de listos.

Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, sorprendentemente se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, pero si hubiera estado despierto, hubiera visto como un lobo blanco saltaba a su cama y se recostaba a sus pies.

/-7/-7/-7/-7/-7

_En un lugar muy lejano…_

La tierra era verde y por donde se viera el lugar se presentaba como un paraíso, verdes praderas, los bosques verdes y el maravilloso color del mar que acariciaba las arenas era el sueño de cualquier pintor, junto con el glorioso atardecer. Un jinete en su caballo interrumpieron el magnifico cuadro.

El potro saltó sobre la cresta de la colina golpeando la tierra y levantando el polvo. Al llegar a lo más alto se encabritó, dando coces al aire con sus poderosas patas. Por un instante, caballo y jinete quedaron silueteados contra el resplandeciente sol del atardecer. El uno parecía tan poderoso como el otro.

Una vez que los cascos del caballo tocaron tierra, el jinete apretó sus flancos yambos se lanzaron en frenética cabalgada por la empinada pendiente. La senda era suave, pero no fácil, pues a un lado tenía una pared de roca y al otro un abismo. Caballo y jinete la tomaron a toda velocidad, sintiendo el primero la prisa de su amo por llegar a casa.

Al bajar por una colina por fin vieron su hogar.

- Vamos Atlin- jadeó el jinete, su estado demostraba el cansancio de la loca carrera que una nota urgente de su padre le había llevado con tanta prisa a su hogar. No entraron por la gran entrada del puerto, si no que se dirigieron a una entrada lateral que daba a los establos, después de galopar por largas praderas en la distancia se lograron ver los establos. Así como había peligro y fatal atracción en los acantilados que habían dejado atrás, había paz y orden en el escenario que se extendía ante ellos. Rojos y blancos, tan pulcros como los campos que los rodeaban, los edificios añadían otra nota de encanto a aquel paisaje de barrancos y verdor. Los cercados se cruzaban formando corrales en los que los caballos se entrenaban con menos dramatismo que Atlin. El no paró pero le hizo señas a un mozo que reconoció para que le siguiera, aún sin disminuir la velocidad, llegó hasta la entrada principal del palacio y se bajó del caballo de un saltó le dio las riendas a un lacayo esperando que el mozo se apurara. Atravesó los pasillos con una seguridad increíble y un porte envidiable hasta que llegó a una puerta, decidió tomar algo de aire antes de entrar, las piernas le temblaban pero pudo tocar la puerta esperando que le dieran el permiso para entrar.

Cuando lo recibió entró otra vez con la calma que lo caracterizaba, encontró a la persona que buscaba en el balcón de la habitación con las dos manos apoyadas en la baranda.

- Padre.- saludó con entereza, aún cuando el corazón le latía fuertemente.- recibí tu recado estas….

- Está sucediendo hijo.- le dijo con la voz cargada de cansancio, le indicó que se acercara y así lo hizo, su padre le indicó que viera hacia el frente y así lo hizo esperando encontrarse con la misma niebla de siempre en el horizonte pero no fue así, a lo lejos la sombra de una isla se dibujaba y aunque se veía difusa... se veía.

- ¿C-como es posible?.- preguntó sin dejar de observar la sombra de la isla

- Ahí esta la prueba- dijo el hombre- uno de los descendientes que logró llegar aquí profetizo que antes que se cumplieran las profecías veríamos indicios de la llegada del heredero.

- Así que es cierto, el heredero de Asgard ha renacido- los dos hombres miraron fijamente el horizonte, en la pequeña prueba de que las cosas nunca volverían a ser igual.

* * *

Holis:

Este es mi primer fic de H.P, espero que les guste, se desarrolla antes de entrar en su sétimo año. Aunque es algo así como un Universo Alterno, el Sexto libro nunca pasó, excepto algunas cosas que espero vean por si mismos. Me he basado mucho en tramas bastantes alteradas de mitología nórdica, escandina y otras, aunque más que todo fue para buscar ideas.

De verdad espero sus reviews, con sus comentarios

Besos a todos!

Marila.


End file.
